


Never Christmas

by MiraMira



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: There is no sign of a lamppost.  Only snow and the woods.  Still, Edmund runs.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Never Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



_Not much farther_ , Edmund tells himself. It’s a lie he’s been repeating for hours: maybe days, by now. There is no sign of a lamppost. Only snow and the woods.

“Why run, Son of Adam?” the Witch’s voice comes to him on the wind. “If you so tire of my hospitality, let me reunite you with your siblings in my courtyard.”

His legs ache. The thought of sleep, stone or otherwise, is tempting. But Edmund no longer trusts tempting offers.

Through his narrowing vision, a faint glow begins to flicker on the horizon. He picks up speed and plows on.


End file.
